Little Mac (SSB6)
This article is for Little Mac's appearence in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearences of the character please see Little Mac. thank You! Little Mac () is a starting veteran in the game Super Smash Bros. universe. In this installment, Little Mac is now joined by his mentor and coach Doc Louis who appears as an unlockable newcomer to represent the Punch Out!! franchise. As such, Doc Louis no longer appears in Little Mac's victory screens. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Two jabs, followed by a series of rapid punches ending with an uppercut. *Dash Attack - Swinging overhead punch. *Forward tilt - Two jabs, the second of which has moderate knockback. *Up tilt - Swipes his fist above his head. *Down tilt - Punches along the ground. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - A straight punch. When angled, produces significantly different attacks: angling up is an uppercut with vertical knockback, while angling down is a body hook that does more damage but much less knockback. *Up smash - Punches above himself. The first frame of the attack has a powerful sweetspot. *Down smash - Punches in front of and behind himself along the ground. Weak compared to his other smashes, but is a semi-spike. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - short jab angled downwards. A very weak attack that can be used to edgeguard off stage with limited efficacy. *Forward aerial - A swinging punch forwards. *backaerial - Swinging backhand behind himself. *Up aerial - A sweeping punch upwards. *Down aerial - Punches straight beneath himself. The middle hitbox is a meteor smash. Grabs and throws *Pummel - A body shot. *Forward throw - Punches the opponent forwards. *Back throw - Turns around with the opponent and uppercuts them. *Up throw - Quickly uppercuts the opponent. *Down throw - Smashes opponent with both fists. Special Moves *Neutral special - Straight Lunge: A chargeable dashing punch. If the Power Meter is fully charged, turns into a one-shot KO Punch instead. *Side special - Jolt Haymaker: A lunging overhand punch that propels Mac quite a distance. *Up special - Rising Uppercut: A spinning vertical punch. *Down special - Slip Counter: Counters attacks with an invincible strike. Final Smash *Giga Mac - Turns Little Mac into Giga Mac, which is even more powerful than his normal form. Taunts *Turns his back to the screen, bends down, then raises his fist triumphantly. *Crosses his fists. *Performs a series of punches while facing the screen. On-Screen Appearences *Jogs onto the stage and strips off his pink training suit (unless the player chose to wear it at the character select screen, in which case Mac simply does the throwing motion without removing the suit). Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Coustumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Punch-Out!! (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters